


The Dress

by Remarque



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Body Positive, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 19:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12800910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remarque/pseuds/Remarque
Summary: Ginny needs a new mirror





	The Dress

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thehotnerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehotnerd/gifts).



He knocks twice like he always does before walking into her small but comfortably decorated rooms, dropping his gear on the chair next to the door and taking a deep breath of spiced twigs smoldering by on the windowsill on the holder that he got for her in the market. 

“Honey?” Theo calls out having not heard anyone shuffle since he walked in, and not being greeted as he normally is after a shift. 

“I’m in here…” a despondent voice answers, and he strolls into the adjoining bedroom. Ginny stands before the large mirror next to her wardrobe in a nice, but older looking dress Theo had never seen before. It pulls at seams and the laces are let out as far as they’ll go and she looks utterly uncomfortable and disappointed. 

“Where’d you get that dress?” He asks inquisitively, standing behind her and looking at their reflections in the mirror. 

She sighs, pulling at the tight fabric across her bust. 

“I’ve had it for a long time. It used to be one of my favorites when I was a bit younger but… it seems it doesn’t fit any more.” 

“Well… You’re older now! More mature and beautiful” He smiles at the reflection, but she doesn’t seem affected by the compliment. 

“I’m fat, Theo. I’ve not lost an ounce in my life and it just keeps coming” 

“You’re not fat Gin. Maker, where would you get an idea like that?” 

She gestures to herself and the tight dress. 

“You think you’re fat because a dress you’ve had for many years doesn’t fit you? My clothing from two years ago doesn’t fit me either. That’s just us not being kids anymore.” 

“It’s more than that Theodore and you know it” She sighs and looks down, playing with a lacy fringe on the dress. 

“When Ellana had that dressmaker come and we tried on things together… it was embarrassing. She’s so slim and petite and…and… pretty! Maker, she’s pretty and she’s tiny and it’s not fair! I want to look like that, but it seems like…no matter what I do it just… won’t go away” She quiets and walks around him to sit on the bed, a seam somewhere popping audibly. 

“Maker!” She curses and stands, pulling the ties and ripping it off as fast as she can, a light and loose cotton sip billowing out in its freedom. 

“Ginny” Theo says softly and sits next to her. 

Her voice wavers as she tries not to cry, but is nearly on the brink. 

“I’ve tried teas and…and fasting…and different herb mixes and…and skipping breakfast and lunch and...and going for walks and I… I always stay the same.” She sniffles and Theo slides off the bed and sits on his knees in front of her, taking her hands. 

“Ginny, love” he starts quietly, “Why would you do all of that? Why do you want to look like Ellana so badly?” 

She sniffles again. 

“Because… I want you to think I’m pretty and I want to fit into cute dresses and not have them be taken out all the time and…” she quiets down as she looks at his concerned face. 

“Ginny, I’ve thought you were pretty from the moment I met you! I thought about you all the time! I /do/ think about you all the time and how beautiful you are. I don’t…” he bites his lip, not entirely sure how to speak his thoughts. 

“I don’t /like/ girls like Ellana. Not that there’s anything wrong with her! But that’s not who I’m interested in. I’m interested in you. I like you, and I like the way you are. A lot. More than if you were to look like Ellana. Far more. ”

She looks at him a bit confused, but a fair bit calmer. He smiles back at her a little sheepishly.

“I’m a big boy, Gin. It’s hard for me to imagine a relationship like that. You, though. You’re everything I’ve dreamed about. Maker plucked you straight from the fade for me, cos you’re too good for this world.” He smiles at her cheesily, and she can’t help but choke out a laugh. 

“Are you serious right now or are you just trying to make me feel better?” 

“I’m trying to make you feel better by being honest with you. Don’t make yourself suffer. I want you to be happy and healthy and enjoy yourself as much as I enjoy you.” He gives her hands a kiss and she smiles, stroking his hair. 

“Will you promise me you won’t try to change yourself for my sake? Don’t do any of that stuff on account of me, okay? I love you, and I think you’re beautiful, just the way you are.” 

She swallows and nods. “I promise…”

“Good. Because I think I promised you a good time tonight, and I’m not about to let some silly old dress ruin our fun.” He grins at her and she laughs as he stands, and kisses her. The dress all but forgotten and kicked under the bed for good.


End file.
